A Special Valentine
by Ms Android
Summary: With it being Valentine's Day and just a few months before Ren's departure, the romantic night is spent with Makoto. However, things get a little raunchy for the both of them.


_**A/N-** This short little story idea I had won't really be expanded on as I'm just pretty busy with college stuff. I apologize for using my time to write other stories instead of finishing ones i've had going on for quite some time. Anywho with this I just wanted to give a little more on what I think should've happened on Valentine's Day with Makoto or anyone for that matter. The resting the head on the shoulder and fade to black was a bit weak in my opinion so instead I'm gonna try my best to remedy said situation into a spicy little night. Hope y'all enjoy as this'll be my first saucy fanfic._

The subtle scent of coffee and love were reminiscent in LeBlanc that night. The two sat in that booth together comforting one another. Ren reluctantly wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder and scooted her closer. Both were enjoying one's company, carefully bundled with faces slightly red. Makoto's head slowly reached off of Ren's shoulder. In that moment, both pairs of eyes locked on to each other before closing and having their lips move closer to one another's.

Ren's face was mere inches away from the ignorant, yet smart girl he seemed to fall for since the beginning of her recruitment.

"This is it," he thought before finally moving in to seal the deal, and lock lips with his love.

"I suppose this is happening now.." she thought before Ren had gone in for his kiss. Makoto's hand moved up to caress his cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch and felt like no other sensation he had felt before. He truly did love her and the feeling was mutual for them both.

The night was still young and the two of them were going to be all by themselves the entire time. As they pulled away, Makoto smiled with a rather embarrassed looking expression that followed.

"How.. how was that..?" she asked very bashfully. Her face was as red as cherries ready for the picking. Ren gave his reassuring chuckle. His finger directed her face back to his. Again their eyes met and Makoto was mesmerized by how confident his were. Before Ren had realised, Makoto would be the one to go in for her kiss. From her seat she began to raise let leg and throw it over Ren's lap. First one, then the other. Now she was able to sit comfortably on the person she was currently sharing an intimate and passionate kiss with.

Makoto threw her arm over his shoulder while Rem began moving his hand to caress her outer thigh on her hip. With his hand freely exploring her leg, it made her quiver slightly. That is until he started with her inner thigh. Makoto shook from the feeling. This was all new to her and by God did it overload her with euphoric sensations. Almost as if she was on an ecstasy high. That was also the case for the guy causing Makoto to squirm a bit. It wasn't just her that was having fun. Ren had been overloading on dopamine from the kissing to the caressing. Not to mention how she was holding onto him and also sitting on top of his lap.

To Ren, this was all surreal. The way Makoto's soft and pillowy lips felt against his and as well has her hand running up and down on the side of his face. To the warmth of her legs steadily radiating onto his hand as he continued to softly brush up and down. The synergy between the both of them was getting them both excited. Their blood was pumping and adrenaline began to coarse through them.

Their breathing began to pick up as well. Soon the booth they had been in starting feeling way too small. Ren pulled away from Makoto as he rested his head on hers.

"Should we go upstairs..?" he asked knowing the most likely outcome. Makoto was hesitant to say yes, but it only took a few seconds of thinking to let this feeling keep going. She nodded as she shifted her legs so the both of them could stand up out of the booth. The entire time they spent standing up, their lips had not come apart. Both were hooked on the feeling of each other's body.

Not a moment later they both shuffled to the staircase in the back. The staircase that led to Ren's room and past hideout for the Phantom Thieves. Makoto grabbed a seat hanging off of Ren's bed. She broke off with her tender lip locking to catch her breath and reevaluate the situation.

"If we keep going.. what's going to happen next..? I'm just a little scared of that possibility," she said brushing some hair out to the side. She clutched her arm while averting her eyes to the ground. Ren sat down beside her, clutching her hand with his.

"We can call it here if you want," he said calmly. Of course, he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want. His reassuring voice put her mind at ease. Ren had always saved his words for when they were needed most. Once again they focused on each other's gaze. Makoto's vulnerability slowly vanished the more she sat on his bed with him. She had stared deep into his silver eyes before closing hers and forgetting about any insecurities previously harboured. Something about them just drove her crazy. Steadily, the distance between their faces grew shorter once again.

This time it was Makoto who was more about taking the lead. She laid back and pulled Ren down along with her. At the same time, she tried sliding her boots off while Ren had begun unbuttoning her jacket. Whatever fear was felt previously seemed to have vanished.

For Ren, this was all astonishing. It may have been the furthest he's gotten with any girl in the past. To think that their relationship started as blackmail, and has evolved into something far past friendship. Ren was able to get Makoto's jacket off rather easily. The entire time he was doing so they both hadn't separated mouths. His hands ran all across her waist which caused her to tremble a bit. Ren had parted his lips with Makoto's, but he definitely wasn't done. Makoto clutched the sheets from the sensations she was feeling. She's never had anyone to make her feel the way she did now. The pleasure she felt was almost hypnotizing.

Makoto felt as if she would melt. Ren had moved to her neck where she would soon found out would be her weakness. A faint moan had slipped out from her mouth and she had hoped Ren wouldn't hear it, but that only queued him to keep going as he knew she was enjoying it too much to stop.

Ren had felt it was time to make his way down her fit and slender body. His hands seemed to have minds of their own as they explored every inch of it. One had began reaching for the button the held those black jeans on her luscious hips. He could feel Makoto's legs start to lightly tense up. Ren slowly guided them apart as he was trying to be considerate.

"It's alright.. just relax," he said hoping it would ease some of Makoto's tension. Her face was still red from her embarrassment and her excitement.

"...Sorry… I'm just not used to this is all," she said brushing some hair out from her face. Her legs were still a bit stiff even after Ren had carefully parted them. Since the both of them had gotten to this point, stopping would prove disappointing. Makoto could feel the seams of her jeans slipping off as Ren was carefully pulling them off. She took a deep breath as they were still coming down. The sight of her black-laced panties triggered something in Ren.

Makoto did her best to cover what was visible with one of her legs. To Ren, her legs were a feast for his eyes. Not only were they silky to the touch, but they were so curvy they made your mouth water. Makoto didn't want to be the only one slightly naked. She would feel better if she wasn't the only one who was slightly naked. Her hands reached for the base of Rens shirt. They both pulled it off revealed his fit and slender torso. Ren adjusted his glasses and Makoto brushed some hair from her face again. From here there was no telling what would happen.

Makoto propped herself on her shoulder while Ren raised her chin up with his finger. Their lips would become whole once more as Ren laid himself on top of her. It was about time for his pants to start falling off. Ren couldn't believe this was happening. On the most romantic day of the year, with the girl he loves most, he was going all the way with Makoto.

Ren finally ditched the pants which showed his briefs underneath. He had gone back in for another intimate kiss. Makoto felt his body press against hers rather tightly. This time it felt less foreign. The sensation felt from it all was too good to stop. As they began to pick up, their breathing intensified.

 _ **A/N** \- Sadly, this is far as I'll write as you may already know what comes next. I'm just gonna have to call it here because I'll get too caught up in trying to write the "sauce" in too much detail. This was mainly just a late night idea that I had so I apologize for stopping abruptly._ _As for my other story, I do have a chapter in the works, but I'm just focusing on school and my art portfolio that I haven't had time to actually sit down and write for it._


End file.
